Vacaciones¡¡¡
by Esteban Phantomhive
Summary: los chicos de la pandilla, pasaran sus ultimas vacaciones juntos, que podria pasar? ulrichxodd williamxyumi jeremyxaelita occxhiroki dedicado a:moon-9215
1. a empacar¡

Vacaciones:

Capitulo 1: una llamada inesperada

Los alumnos de Kadic, estaban arreglando sus, últimas maletas, se preguntaran para que, bueno pues nada más y nada menos que las ¡VACACIONES!(N/a: que suerte tienen)

Nuestros protagonistas, al igual que el resto se encontraban arreglando, sus maletas cada uno dispuesto a ir a su casa, pero se podía notar, la tristeza que los embargaba, esas eran sus últimas vacaciones, antes de graduarse y tener que seguir caminos distintos, eso lo ponía realmente tristes,

-oye Odd-dijo Ulrich (N/a: aplausos) –ya sabes que quieres ser cuando seas más grande

-claro Ulrich-contesto Odd (N/a: más aplausos) –seré un artista ¿por qué?

-yo todavía no se-le contesto un poco deprimido-lo más seguro es que termine como jefe en alguna de las empresas de mi padre (N/a: realmente no se en que trabajen si saben me avisan)

-algo que tú no quieres verdad-le pregunto

-claro que no,-dijo un poco enojado- lo que menos quiero es tenerlo a él supervisándome toda mi vida

El rubio se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo y le dio una sonrisa-no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras aparte todavía falta mucho para que pensemos en eso

-sí pero mi padre ya me está diciendo que tengo que pensar en mi futuro-el castallo puso una sonrisa triste-sabes después de estas vacaciones será nuestro último año juntos

El menor también puso una sonrisa nostálgica y dijo sin pensar- te voy a extrañar mucho-cuando recapacito lo que dijo se sonrojo mientras el castallo hacía lo mismo-digo a ti y a todos he he pero tú eres mi mejor amigo ah pues…-estaba realmente nerviosos

-yo…-empezó a decir Ulrich igualmente nerviosos- también los extrañare a todo pero en especial a…-y se quedó sin palabras ya hacía mucho que sabía que le gustaba su amigo,

-a Yumi supongo-dijo intentando contener las ganas de llorar, Yumi se había hecho novia de William hace unos meses, pese a eso Ulrich no se había puesto celoso ni nada cosa que extrañaba a Odd porque hasta donde el recordaba a Ulrich le gustaba Yumi

-bueno Yumi es una gran amiga, pero realmente al que extrañaría mas es a…-y se volvió a quedar sin palabras, el rubio estaba sorprendido, entonces si no era Yumi, entonces quien era, una esperanza se concentró en su pecho tenía la posibilidad de ser el

-a quien-dijo acercándose más al castallo, que al igual que él se empezaban a acercar, sus rostros estaban muy cerca hasta que…

-chicos no tienen un maleta-pregunto Jeremy entrando (N/a: a buena hora se le ocurrió) encontrando a ambos chicos en una posición muy extraña…no es cierto tanto el cómo todo la panilla sabía que ambos se gustaban, aunque parecía que los únicos que no se enteraban eran ellos..-interrumpo algo

Al instante ambos chicos se separaron sonrojados...

-nada Jeremy, ahora te doy una maleta-dijo sonrojadisimo Odd

-_a buena hora se le ocurrio entrar-_ pensó Ulrich

Despues de un rato, la pandilla se encontraba comiendo, hasta que Jeremy llego corriendo...

-chicos quieren pasar estas vacaciones juntos- dijo algo exaltado por la carrera

-seria genial, pero donde-pregunto Aelita

-en mi casa, mis padres me acaban de dar permiso-dijo el rubio de lentes

-chicos... cada uno A LLAMAR A SUS PADRES-grito lo ultimo Odd, así que cada uno saco su celular y empezó a llamar sus padres, que apenas contestaron empezaron a rogar que los dejaran ir.

-dijo que si-dijo Yumi -pero si va Hiroki

-aceptaron-dijo William

-mi padres me dieron permiso-dijo Odd

-si-dijo Aelita

-despues de rogarle, dijo que si-dijo por fin Ulrich

-perfecto entonces hay que arreglar todo, nuestro avión sale en 2 horas...

es mi primer fic de code lyoko no sean duros si?

se lo dedico a moon-9215

y gracias por prestarme a Hunter, ya saldrá luego

bye


	2. miedo a las alturas:

Vacaciones:

Capitulo 2:miedo a las alturas

Todo los chicos ya estaban listos, y en el aeropuerto, listo para pasar la mejores y ultimas vacaciones juntos, todos estaban muy emocionados, excepto uno, el rubio parecía estar algo nervioso, cosa que notaron sus amigos.

-oye Odd estas bien-pregunta la siempre tierna Aelita

-si princesa, ¿porque?-le contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-porque estas peor que una gelatina-dijo Hiroki, al que habían obligado a ir, ya que sus padres querían estar a solas, según ellos para darle un hermanito (N/a: y el niño que culpa tiene)

-muy gracioso, estoy bien-dijo Odd un poco fastidiado de la actitud de sus amigos, estaba bien que se preocuparan pero, si el decía que estaba bien, pues lo estaba aunque fuera mentira...ya que desde hace algún tiempo le empezaba a tener miedo a los aviones, no es que fuera miedoso, pero esas cosas vuelan a no se cuantos metro de altura, y que pasara un accidente lo aterraba

-pues si no te conociera diría que le tienes miedo a las alturas-dijo el pelinegro de nombre William (N/a: chiquito papá estas bien guapo...cof mejor seguimos) con una sonrisa

-claro que no tengo miedo-se defendió Odd(N/a: otro que esta como quiere) aun mas nervioso, volteo cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Ulrich (N/a: tu también estas bn guapo) haciendo que se sonrojara

-tranquilo- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de la mujer del altavoz anunciara, que su vuelo ya iba a salir, y tenían que estar en el avión, que los llevaría rumbo a Paris

los 6 chicos subieron al avión, y , cada paso que daba Odd, se le hacía mas pesado que el anterior.

Yumi y William se sentaron en una fila, con Hiroki en medio, cosa que molestaba a William, Aelita y Jeremy se sentaron en otra y por suerte el tercer asiento estaba desocupado, aunque despues de 2 minutos Hiroki llego diciéndoles que William lo había corrido, y por ultimo Ulrich y Odd se sentaron en otra fila algo alejada.

Para buena o mala suerte, Odd se sentó del lado de la ventana, poniéndolo aun mas nervioso,

-tranquilo, solo es una hora y media, no pasara nada-le dijo para tranquilizarlo Ulrich

-no tengo miedo-dijo Odd, no quería que el castallo se enterara, que le daban miedo los aviones

-por favor Odd se nota,-le dijo haciendo que el oji-morado se sonrojara mas al verse descubierto- yo pensé que habías viajado en avión para venir a Kadic

-pues no realmente, viaje en tren-dijo muy sonrojado

-...-el castallo iba a decir algo, pero una vocecita que se todos odiaran, grito...

-Ulrich querido¡-si adivinaron la odiosa Sisi también, iba asía París y al ver que el lugar alado de su amado Ulrich estaba vacío, decidió sentarse hay...

-Oye Sisi, para que vas a París-pregunto Ulrich-no creo que sea solo para fastidiarnos la existencia-dijo esto ultimo e susurro, solo para que Odd lo escuchara, y soltara una risilla.

-no, mis padres viven hay y pasaremos las vacaciones, en nuestra mansión-dijo con gran arrogancia-si quieres...-dijo en susurro acercándose al alemán-puedes ir un día de estos-

El rubio se molesto por este gesto, y volteo asía la ventana, cosa que lo espanto mucho mas.

Ulrich pareció darse cuenta, y mientras la fastidiosa Sisi, hablaba y hablaba, el tomo la mano, de su minino morado, que como respuesta un hermoso color rojo se le pego a las mejillas, dándole al mayor, la vista mas linda y tierna de su vida.

El tiempo paso, y el avión por fin descendió, cosa que Odd agradeció y aun sin soltarse de la mano del alemán, cosa que molesto a la pelinegra, bajaron del avión, los chicos al ver a sus amigos, sonrieron de una manera un tanto rara, pero no les dijeron nada, de hecho estaban felices de que ya empezaran a mostrar lo que sentían.

-bien chicos este es plan...-dijo Yumi antes de ser cortada por su guapísimo novio.

-plan? para que-pregunto el galanaso de William (N/a: se nota que me gusta William...me gusta mas Odd, pero lastima es de Ulrich XD)

-como que para que-Yumi no entendía como era que salia con el (N/a: yo si se¡)-el próximo año se gradúan y sera casi imposible que nos volvamos a ver, porque bien saben, que si no fuera porque Hiroki estudia hay, no los vería tan seguido, por eso hay que hacer algo para que esos dos estén juntos, al menos este año,-dijo un poco triste el año pasado ella y su novio se habían graduado, y por eso casi no veía a sus amigos, por surte su hermano estudiaba hay

-tienes razón-dijo Aelita

-chicas deberían de dejar de leer tanto manga yaoi que Yumi trae de Japón-dijo Jeremy a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Yumi y una acusadora por parte de su amada Aelita-pero bueno si así esos dos pueden por fin van a dejar de mandarse miradas a cada ratito bueno

-si y de paso tu te le declaras a Aelita no Jeremy-dijo un divertido Hiroki

Tanto el rubio como la peli-rosa se sonrojaron a mas no poder

-hey chicos ya encontramos las maletas-dijo Odd que venía con Ulrich, que por cierto cargaba las 14 maletas como le iso...mmm pues recordemos que es Ulrich el puede hacer lo que sea. parte no iba a dejar que su amado minino cargar tanta cosa.

-Jeremy, William ayuden le por favor-dijo la princesa

-no déjalo si puede-dijo William que recibió un codazo de su novia y bueno Jeremy asía como si la virgen le hablara.

-que buen amigo y conocido-dijo Ulrich, no cabe decir quien es el amigo y quien el conocido

espero les haya gustado

moon-9215: en serio le gusto siiiii, mi estar feliz, espero le haya gustado la conty

princess-Eva- me alegra que te guste y aqui esta la conty espero tambien te guste

hasta la proxima...

se despide: Jesy-neko


	3. Chapter 3

jeje me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el capitulo anterios puse que irian a paris, en realidad, no se donde vivan los padres de Jeremy, pero que yo sepa en Paris, esta Kadic asi qeu no pueden ir en avión, hasi que viviran en Estrasburgo, donde queda no se, pero esta en francia,.

todavía no hay un capitulo, donde salga Odd vestido de maid, y Ulrich de sombrerero loco wn¡, asi que todavía no es mío, no se de quien sea, pero cuando lo sepa lo amenazo con un bombon (?) y se lo quito, pero ientras tanto no me pertenece. hago esto sin fines de lucro y chachara mas mejor al fic

capitulo 3 (no se me ocurrio nombre)

ahora estaban, frente a la casa de Jeremy, no era muy lujoso, pero si lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran, quedarse a dormir, llegaron tocaron la puerta

TOC TOC

-quien es-preguntaron desde dentro

-la vieja Ines-contesto Hiroki (no me aguante amo ese juego)

-abre la puerta Patrick-dijo Jeremy algo molesto, en todo el camino se la pasaron escuchando a Hiroki, ya llegamos, 5 min. pasaban ya llegamos, y eso se repitio una media hora, hasta que le pusieron cinta en la boca no me pregunten de donde la sacaron...que les iso el niño, solo queria llegar, (es que yo hago lo mismo)

-ya no te enojes-dijo abriendo la puerta y sacaba un bostezo porque tenía sueño, el castallo hiba solo en BÓXER wn osea quien lleva eso, a las 2 de la tarde y de corazones , flojo¡ patrick malo wn abajo, cabe decir que las chicas y Odd y Hiroki se sonrojaron, y claro el nada celoso Ulrich le tapo la mirada a Odd

-Ulrich no veo nada, me voy a caer-decía el menor, rubio,

-no importa, no dejare que mires al degenerado este-dijo celoso, y a todos los demás les saco una risita nerviosa, es que el no es celosos entiendan solo lo ama, demasiado como para dejar que su mente se pervierta por alguien que no sea el, todo HOT el tipo wn

Despues de que Ulrich amenazara a Patrick, en ponerse ropa (quien se cree Ulrich, ta bien que este bien bueno, pero nos quito la vista del castallo mas sexy de code lyoko ), ahora tenía un pantalon de mezclilla, converses negros y una camisa de tirantes blaca, cunado regreso, venía acompañado de un chico alto, de tez bronceada, de pelo rubio, corto y peinado en puntas, ojos verdes, y musculoso. que solo traía una botas industriales cafes y un pantalon de mezclilla algo desgastado y roto con unas cadenas en la cadera a modo de cinto (*¬*)y los mas importantes SIN CAMISA wn¡ al tipo se le veía su bien...biien...BIEN formado pecho, asiendo sonrojas a Hiroki.

-el es Hunter, un amigo pasara las vacaciones aquí.-dijo Patrick...pero ahora que lo pienso que hace el hay, mas aparte invitando gente a casas agenas¡WN¡ Patrick malo abajoooo¡

-que haces aquí Patrick, en mi casa, invitando gente a pasar las vacaciones en MI casa-dijo Jeremy, oye yo dije eso, Jeremy me plagio

-tus padres me dijeron, quédate en nuestra casa y cuida a mi hijo y sus amigos, y para que no te sientas solo trae a tu amigo Hunter-dijo como si nada y todo hechadote en el sofa,- y hablo un niño Johnny,... creo que preguntaba por pizzas dominos, pero yo le dije que si era de kadic y dijo que si y le dije que si los conocia y dijo que si y yo le dije que se viniera y que tu pagabas-dijo con una sonrisa made in Patrick, mientras los otros lo miraban con cara de ¨eres idiota o te haces¨

-dejenlo se callo de chiquito-hablo por primera vez Hunter, viendo con lastima a su amigo.

-cambiando de tema, donde estan los padres de Jeremy-pregunto la pelirrosa

-tus suegros, fueron a darle un hermanito a Jeremy, en un hotel de Italia-tanto Aelita con Jeremy, se sonrojaron cuando dijo ¨suegros¨

-oigan alguno sabe hacer de comer-pregunto Hunter, viendo en especial a los hermanos Ishiyama, en especial a...Yumi.-que tal tu linda-le dio una sonrisa made in Hunter

-alejate de mi novia-hablo William...papasito *¬* ehemm sigamos

-tranquilo, hombre no are nada...todavía-y dicho esto el y William se mataban con la mirada...oh no¡ a quien le voy...mi dilema¡wn los amo a los 2

-no han comido-pregunto Odd, que tenía a la cabeza Ulrich recostada en sus piernas, según el aleman porque estaba cansado...pero en verdad solo queria estar pegado con Odd.

-no, desde hace 3 días que se fueron los padres de Jeremy-dijo Hunter, todo depresivo-no he comido nada-

-oye y mi comida que?-dijo Patrick enojado (soy yo o Patrick me salio muy OCC)

-me retracto...no he comida nada que no me haga vomitar...me are anorexico- quien fue el churumuchi que dejo desnutrino a mi Hunter wn¡ ehem volvamos al fic-

-yo puedo hacer comer-dijo Odd, dirijiendose a la cocina- MADRE MIA QUE PASO AQUI-grito y todos salieron corriendo, encontrando la cocina toda negra si wn NEGRA¡ estaba todo chamuscado

-Patrick intento hacer, el desayuno-dijo Hunter-al final pedimos pizza, de pizza planeta

-y si vamos, a comer fuera-dijo Hiroki

-claro los llevare a sus habitaciones.-dijo Patrick que ya se creia el dueño de la casa

al final, quedaron hací

Aelita y Yumi, compartiendo cuarto, Jeremy y William, Patrick solito...que gano el piedra papel y tijera, Hunter y Hiroki y Ulrich y Odd.

veamos que hacen cada uno...

habitacion 1.

-que dices de este-dijo Aelita con un vestido rosa, pastel con tirantes y un cinturon cafe, junto con una sandalias, la chica dio una vuelta enseñando el conjunto

-me parece bien como me veo-dijo la asiatica, ella llevaba una falda escosesa roja con negro corta, una blusa ombliguera negra, de tirantes y unos zapatos rojos con una flor negra (que emo)

-genial-dijo la pelirrosa, las mujeres simpre hablando de ropa

habitacion 2

-no yo dormire junto a la ventana-dijo William

-este es mi cuarto y yo duermo en la ventada-dijo Jeremy

-no yo

-yo

-yo

esto tiene para rato dejemoslos solos

habitacion 3

-...-el frances esta dormido a pierna suelta en la cama,

habitacion 4

-oye eres muy callado-le dijo Hunter a Hiroki

-no-respondio sonrojado, y el mayor y que mayor oigan el tiene 16 y Hiroki 13 (creo)

-tu hermana, es muy linda-dijo con cara de bobo...lo siento amor pero tenias cara de BOBO wn¡

-tiene novio-dijo cortante, acostandose en la cama

-no te iras a dormir-dijo el rubio asercandose al menor y sentandose a su lado, para ver que no se durmiera, y se dio cuenta de que tanto el niño como la hermana eran muy lindo...si que se hiba divertir con los 2...eres un playboy Hunter pero así te quiero.

habitación 4.

-esto es una broma-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa?

-...-y Odd no decía nada solo se sonrojo, la razón era que solo habia una cama y matrimonial si WN van a tener que dormir juntos.

despues de todo lo de arriba, se fueron a comer...

veamos: Un Jeremy y una Aelita, enamorados pero tímidos, una Yumi con un novio play boy, un William con una novia emo y un tipo rubio (entiendase Hunter) tras ella, un Hiroki que tiene que compartir habitación con otro play boy, Hunter planeando como enamorar a los hermanos Ishiyama, Ulrich compartiendo habitación y cama con Odd, un Odd todo inocente compartiendo cama con un tipo bien HOT¡, un Johnny en camino(si va a salir porque me callo bien), y un Patrick bien OCC segun yo.

estas seran unas largas y raras vacaciones.

que les parecio raro verdad...

ahora ayundeme:

quien me dice como se escribe y pronuncia el apellido de Johnny?

quien me dice un buen apellido para Hunter?

meresco review


	4. Chapter 4

todavía no hay un capitulo, donde salga Odd vestido de maid, y Ulrich de sombrerero loco wn¡, asi que todavía no es mío, no se de quien sea, pero cuando lo sepa lo amenazo con un bombón (?) y se lo quito, pero mientras tanto no me pertenece. hago esto sin fines de lucro

capitulo 4

despues de la comida habían vuelto a casa

-noooo, María Panchita, regresa con Juan Pablo-dijo Aelita?

-porque Maria Panchita, Pancracio Pancreas no te quiere-dijo ahora Yumi?

-Juan Pablo pidele perdon a Maria Panchita-ahora Odd?

-Maria Panchita no entres, Petronila Perenganita te va a matar-dijo Jeremy?...ustedes diran que es esto, pues les digo los 4 chicos estan viendo la novela de la noche

-hey chicos saben que no los oyen-pregunto Hiroki, tratando de aguantarse la risa

-callate Hiroki-dijo Yumi-que cuando Goku hace la Genki Dama, tu gritas que le das tu energía-ahora todos veían raro a Hiroki,

-soy un niño, todavía tengo infancia-dijo enojado tratando de defenderse de la critica de su hermana

-noooo porque la dejan hay-lloriqueaba Odd,-y ahora tenemos que esperar hasta de lunes

-ya no sabremos si, Maria Panchita se salva de Petronila Perenganita-dijo Aelita

-lo entiendo de Aelita y Yumi que son mujeres, incluso Odd, que es la novia de Ulrich...-los nombrados se sonrojaron-pero tu Jeremy-dijo su primo viendo raro al rubio

-al menos yo no le grito a Dora que atrás tiene la colina de arco iris-dijo el rubio mirándolo acusadora- mente

-en serio le gritas a Dora-pregunto MI Hunter (entiendan por alguna razón lo amé)

-es que la mugre Dora esta siega-grito enojado (pero en serio Dora esta siega)

-ahora que vemos-pregunto Johnny que ya había llegado, todos se miraron entre si

5 minutos despues...

vemos una nube de polvo con toda la gente dentro peleándose por el control remoto

-yo lo quiero

-no, es mio

-lo tengo

-ni hablar

esos tipos de comentarios se escuchaban dentro de la nubesita

-ja, lo tengo-grito Ulrich con el control en alto

-bien Ulrich, que vamos a ver-dijo enojado el rubio de ojos morados con algo de enojo, sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzado, aparte de un lindo puchero, que, por un momento, convencía a el alemán de darle el control, pero al ver las caras de Patrick, Hunter y William mejor no lo iso.

-vamos a ver la final de la Eurocopa-dijo William feliz, todos se sentaron para ver la final y cuando le cambiaron al canal, y ven la entrega de medallas, entonces tanto el peli negro , o es azul...como sea William y los demás (Ulrich, Patrick y Hunter) se pusieron a llorar frente a la televisión

-ya no vimos a final-gritaron todos juntos

-vamos, no sean lloricas-dijo Jeremy

-Ulrich en serio no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Odd

-Will amor eres un exagerado-dijo Yumi

-claro como ustedes ya vieron su novela-dijo Patrick

-oye la novela esta buena-dijo Yumi

-también tuvo que haberlo estado el partido-grito Hunter enojado

-porque no ven el partido por yutube-pregunto Johnny

los 4 chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo a buscar la laptop, cuando la encontraron y prendieron se pusieron a buscar el partido

-hombres solo pensando en futbol-dijo Aelita

-mujeres solo pensando en novelas-dijo Hiroki a quien todavía no le llamaban la atención los partidos

-OYE¡-gritaron ambos rubios enojados

-nosotros no somos mujeres-le dijo Odd

-bueno de Jeremy no digo nada pero tu...-dijo el pelinegro pero se callo al ver la mirada del italiano

-yo que Hiroki-dijo enojado

-...tu eres la mujercita de Ulrich-dijo quedito para que no lo escuchara

-te mato-y asi empezo una persecucion, el pobre jopones corria por todas partes intentando que el oji-violeta no lo matara, entonces paso por alado de los chicos aficionados al soccer , el rubio lo siguio pero entonces nuestro aleman favorito (bueno mi favorita es mello)se iso para atras entonces el rubio choco contra el y ambos calleron, y los otros 3 en vez de ayudarlo se quedaron viendo como pende...idiotas el partido jeje (esos si son amigos no creen)

-estas bien Odd-pregunto el castallo, que ahora se daba cuenta de la posicion, el estaba recostado en el suelo y tenía al rubio encima, con un brazo lo sujetaba por su esbela cintura (y es cierto la han visto, yo quiero la dieta ), y su otro brazo estaba al rededor de su espalda, mientras las manos del rubio estaban en su pecho, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros (esta idea esta muy usada pero ya que), haciendo que se sonrojara

-si estoy bien...-el rubio también se sonrojo, pero por el color de su piel se le notaba mas,-...lo siento

-no importa-contesto atrayendo inconscientemente el cuerpo del menor (no se si sea mas chico pero en mi fic lo es) mas hacía el

-cof cof interrumpimos cof-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa, traviesa, ambos chicos se pararon rápidamente con un sonroja monumental

-Odd porque no nos ayudas a hacer de comer-pregunto Aelita, con esa sonrisa angelical que solo ella tiene, y que por cierto le encanta a Jeremy

-claro ya voy-dijo todavía sonrojado

la siguiente hora con 30 minutos(es lo que dura un partido) paso sin contratiempos, el partido acabo 4-0 a favor de España los nuevos campeones de la Eurocopa, (es verdad yo vi el partido y perdió Italia), cosa que enojo un poco a Odd, ya que su equipo perdió

los 10 chicos estaban ahora en el comedor, disfrutaban una cena al estilo oriental, echa por Yumi, que superviso todo,tambien cena paso sin percanse solo que Odd y Ulrich se la pasaron sonrojados.

Despues de comer cada uno se fue a su habitación:

-bien Aelita, ya has pensado como declararte a Jeremy-pregunto Yumi, asiendo que a su amiga inglesa (es inglesa verdad?) se sonrojara, hasta a serle competencia al cabello de Johnny

-pues si, ya tengo una idea-

-vamos cuenta-dijo emocionada

-bueno pues...-y hay lo dejo porque se me arruina la historia

...

con William y Jeremy

-piedra papel o tijera

-piedra papel o tijera

-ja gane-dijo muy emocionado William

-felicidades yo duermo en la ventana-contesto sonriendo el de lentes

-que...-entonces se acordó que el que perdiera de dormía en la ventana-no puede ser

...

-bien Johnny tu dormirás hay-dijo el castallo señalando la cama.

-y tu Patrick-

-dormire en el sillón no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa made in Patrick, que iso sonrojar al menor (es que siempre están solitos, y pensé ahora serán pareja), despues salio del lugar dispuesto a dormir en el sofa de la sala

...

-bien Odd buenas noches-le dijo Ulrich al rubio antes de dirigirse a la sala

-a donde vas-le pregunto sentado el la cama, al estilo apache

-a dormir en el sofa-

-no te acostaras conmigo -le pregunto, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, asiendo que el castallo se sonrojara y por ende se sonrojara Odd,-es que diras que soy infantil pero me da miedo

-bueno pues, esta bien-le contesto y se fue acostar con el, apago la luz-y no creo que seas infantil...de hecho es adorable-le dijo, el menor se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ambos calleron dormidos rapidamente y sin darse cuenta Ulrich abrazo a Odd, y este recargo su rotro en el pecho del otro y sus brazos fueron a parar alrededor del cuello de Ulrich

...

-buenas noches Hunter-dijo Hiroki, acostado en su cama

-buenas noches Pequeño-le dijo el rubio, y el pelinegro se sonrojaba por el apodo

...

llevo 4 horas con 16 minutos escribiendo

mi estar cansado...

ahora are preguntas innecesarias?

-como pasaran las siguientes noches Odd y Ulrich?

-que pasara en la mañana?

-maria panchita se quedara con juan pablo o con pancraseo pancreas?

-que les parecío?

espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, bye

y gracias a las personas que leen este y que no se animan a dejar un review y un gracias especial a las personas que comentan mis locuras

bye hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

todavía no hay un capitulo, donde salga Odd vestido de maid, y Ulrich de sombrerero loco wn¡, asi que todavía no es mío, no se de quien sea, pero cuando lo sepa lo amenazo con un bombón (?) y se lo quito, pero mientras tanto no me pertenece. hago esto sin fines de lucro

capitulo 5.

-que bonita imagen-dijo sonriendo Aelita

-Hasta da penita despertalos-dijo Yumi

FLASH

-Hiroki, estas tomando fotos-pregunto, la japonesa

-Claro, se de sierto alemán, que me pagara por estas fotos-

La razon, de todo esto es que, Yumi, Aelita y Hiroki, se habían despertado temprano, las chicas para hacer el almuerzo y el niño al baño, pero escucharon algo en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, y cuando entaron vieron a ambos todavía abrazados, solo que ahora Odd recostado en el pecho de Ulrich, y este le abrazaba por la cintura

-que hacen aquí-pregunto un somnoliento, Ulrich, que acababa de despertar por todo el ruido

-nada, pero parece que dormiste muy feliz-dijo el japones con una sonrisa.

-de que hablas,-

-ya viste quien esta dormido, ensima tuyo-dijo Yumi-Hiroki, saca la camara esto va estar bueno

El aleman, bajo el rostro, y su sonrojo no se iso esperar,-Odd despierta-dijo algo quedito, pero al no haber respuesta empezó a moverlo-Vamos Odd ya levántate-el italiano, empezó, a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ulrich, a centimetros del suyo.

-hermanito, empieza a sacar fotos

-AAAAAAAAAAH-y su grito, se escucho por toda la casa, y en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraban todos en el cuarto, y cuando vieron la escena que se habían montado, no pararon de reírse, en un impulso Ulrich tiro a Odd, y este callo al suelo

-porque hiciste eso-dijo el Italiano, sobándose su musculo de sentarse (XD)

-lo siento, fue un reflejo-dijo apenado, fue donde el menor, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,-estas bien

-si, solo fue un golpe, me han dado peores en lyoko-dijo con una sonrisa

-se nota que dormían a gusto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona William-ya duermen juntos y todavía no se hacen novios

-NO SON NOVIOS-gritaron asombrados Patrick y Hunter como si no pudieran creérselo

-yo pensé que ya habían empezado a salir-dijo Patrick

-yo ni los conozco pero en serio pensé que eran novios-dijo ahora Hunter

-no somos novios, dejen eso por la paz-dijo molesto Odd-Ulrich es mi amigo-dijo triste

-exacto, somos amigos,nunca habría nada entre nosotros-dijo ahora el alemán algo fastidiado-aparte a mi nunca podría gustarme Odd-dijo alimentando convencer a todos, sin siquiera medir sus palabras

-Ulrich-dijo Yumi, intentando que prestara atención

-es demasiado infantil,

-Ulrich

-y demasiado molesto

-Ulrich

-y ademas, no tiene nada que me podría gustar- dijo totalmente nervioso, intentando convencerse mas a el, que a los demás, no es que no quisiera aceptarlo, solo que le daba miedo perder a su mejor amigo

-ULRICH STERN-grito molesta, el otro la mira, y ella señalo al rubio que lo miraba, con lagrimas contenidas

-oye espera yo no...-intento decir pero Hunter lo interrumpió

-ya que dejaron en claro que no se gustan-dijo el rubio, acercándose a Odd-que tal si salimos esta noche-todos lo presentes se que les quedaron viendo impresionados, en especial cierto alemán y cierto japones

-que dices-le pregunto sin créelo el rubio

-lo que escucha, sal conmigo hoy-dijo con una sonrisa galante

El rubio miro, al castallo que solo tenia una expresión se asombro y enojo-pues yo...-

-olvídalo Odd no saldrá contigo-dijo molesto Ulrich, no hiba a permitir que un tipo como el, saliera con SU Odd

-Aelita no quieres salir a tomar algo-dijo Jeremy intentado salir de hay, esto se estaba poniendo muy incomodo

-vale Jeremy, te tengo que decir algo-dijo la pelirrosa, entes de tomar la mano del francés y salir corriendo

-Yumi amor, no quieres salir a comer yo invito-dijo William,

-vale amor vamos-y ambos salieron corriendo

-oye Patrick, me acompaña bueno a...-el pelirrojo también buscaba una escusa para irse

-quieres ir al centro verdad-le dijo el castallo

-si al centro vamos- y ambos salieron corriendo

-yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo molesto Hiroki, y antes de salir vio al rubio que ni se inmuto y se fu de hay con lagrimas contenidas y lo peor es que ni el mismo sabia porque

-yo creo que el tiene que decidir es el-dijo Hunter con una sonrisa, y abrazando al Italiano por la cintura, que solo atino a sonrojarse

-suéltalo,-dijo molesto,-ya te dije el no saldra contigo-como se atrevía ese rubio que no hacía mas de 2 días conocían a tratar así con su amigo italiano (hay Ulrich aquí la palabra clave es AMIGO)

-porque no-hablo por fin Odd molesto por la actitud de ambos-yo puedo salir con quiera Ulrich, tu no eres nadie para decidir por mi

-soy tu mejor amigo,-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio-aparte porque saldrias con el

-porque no?, no tengo pareja puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo molesto-Hunter si quiero salir contigo esta noche

El alemán, se sorprendió cuando escucho eso-que acabas de decir-le pregunto todavía sin créelo

-lo que oiste, yo y esta lindura-dijo Hunter atrayendo mas al rubio hacía el-vamos a salir esta tarde-acto seguido, beso MUY cerca de los labios al rubio, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, después salio por la puerta como si no hubiese pasado nada, dejando a los 2 jóvenes hay.

-en serio saldrás con el-dijo Ulrich

-si porque no, es guapo y no piensa que soy infantil ni molesto-respondió el rubio con un tono algo irónico

-lo siento por lo que dije-se disculpo,

-no tienes porque, dijiste lo que pensabas-y seguía usando su tono molesto

-por favor Odd, perdóname-ahora usaba un tono de suplica. que nunca usaría con una persona que no fuera su ¨amigo¨

-ya te dije que no estoy enojado, ahora quítate-

-vale-dijo ya por vencido algo muy raro en el

* * *

afuera de la habitación otra cosa era...el japones estaba viendo la tele o eso quería hacer pensar, realmente estaba pensando en los sentimientos que tenia respecto a Hunter, lo había conocido apenas hace 2 días, porque estaba tan enojado respecto a la cita con Odd.

-te gusto verdad-le pregunto Hunter sacándolo se sus pensamientos

-de que hablas-

-te gusto y a pesar de tu comportamiento mucho-le contesto con una sonrisa arrogante

-no me gustas-le dijo molesto-a mi me gusta otra persona

-así quien-le pregunto un poco celoso?

-lo conocí ayer cuando me mandaron a la tienda-

-lo acabas de conocer,-es imposible que te guste

-tu dices que gusto de ti, y tengo el mismo tiempo de conocerlos

-buen punto-entonces se acerco a el japones, lo tomo del mentón y le dio un casto beso en los labios-pero yo te gusto mas, y eso no me lo vas a negar-despues se fue a la cocina a preparar lo único que sabia hacer...cereal de colores con leche (ya somos 2)

la puerta se abrió dejando ver, a Yumi que entraba molesta seguida por un William con la cara llena de pastel

-que te paso-le pregunto Hiroki, que tenia un enorme sonrojo

-nada, solo que cuando fuimos a desayunar-dijo Yumi, molesta-unas tipas se le insinuaron, y yo le aventé pastel-dijo como si fuer lo mas obvió del mundo

-solo me preguntaron a que hora hora salia por el pan(XD)-dijo Will,-aunque el pastel me lo dieron gratis-dijo, mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla, y despues lamerlo-esta rico

-ya llegamos-dijo Johnny con un cono de helado de chocolate

-no iban al centro-le pregunto Hunter a Patrick, que también tenía un helado de fresa

-bueno, si íbamos a ir, pero recordamos que traíamos piyama-dijo con una sonrisa señalando su bóxer de corazoncitos

despues llegaron Aelita y Jeremy, con una gran sonrisa

-por fin somos novios-grito de lo mas feliz Jeremy

-no puede ser nunca pensé que vivirá este día-dijo William, como si el fin del mundo fuera muy pronto (lo que es probable, nos puede caer un metiorito, noooo 2012 PORQUEEEEE?)

-el día en que nos hiciéramos novios-

-no el día en el que te animaras-dijo aguantándose la risa

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

espero le haya gustado, y siento la demora pero es que haci es la imaginacion viene y va

GUEST: pue ya puse mas me alegra que te este gustando, y espero sigas leyendo

MOON-9215:ya te agrague, y por si no te ha llegado mi solicitud, tambien mi msg esta en mi te siga gustando


	6. Chapter 6

todavía no hay un capitulo, donde salga Odd vestido de maid, y Ulrich de sombrerero loco wn¡, asi que todavía no es mío, no se de quien sea, pero cuando lo sepa lo amenazo con un bombón (?) y se lo quito, pero mientras tanto no me pertenece. hago esto sin fines de lucro

capitulo 6.

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

-porque me invitaste a salir.-le pregunto Odd a Hunter

-eres lindo...aparte queria ver a Ulrich celoso-dijo esto ultimo con burla

-no tiene porque, el es solo mi amigo-dijo con tristeza

-pero tu quieres mas-le dijo llegando a la puerta de la casa Belpois

-tanto se nota-

-si...deberias decirle el tambien te quiere-le contesto dejando al italiano extrañado

Lo primero que vieron fue a los hermanos Ishiyama, viendo TV

-hola linda-le dijo Hunter en tono galante, antes de que un rabano, si wn un rabani le llegara de lleno en la cara...solo se escucho la voz de William diciendo

-alejate de mi novia-desde la cocina

Todos voltearon al escuchar un ruido, y encontraron...un wachiturro...no es cierto encontraron a cierto alemán pelando con una corbata, y lo mejor con traje (chicas griten), y realmente se veía bien con traje

-Ulrich a donde vas tan elegante-dijo Yumi, sorpendida

-Sisi, me invito a salir-les contesto dejando a todos anonados, en especial a Odd, que parecia que todo el color de su piel se hubiera ido

-vas a salir con Sisi-dijo con la respiración entrecortada, los demas le vieron preocupados realmente se veia muy mal

-si...compermiso-dijo el aleman, dirijiendose a la puerta, pero cuando paso alado del italiano este se desmayo, suerte que alcanzo a sujetarlo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Odd empezaba a abrir los ojos, estaba en la habitación que compartía con Ulrich...es verdad el hiba a tener una cita con Sisi...este pensamiento lo iso sentir muy triste, aunque se lo merecía el había hecho lo mismo.

-Odd como te sientes-le pregunto la tierna Aelita que al parecer las estaba haciendo de enfermera

-bien princesa -le contesto con una sonrisa muy forzada-que paso y Ulrich

-te desmayaste, y Ulrich te trajo, se quedo un rato contigo, y despues se fue-le dijo William, y ahora que lo notaba todos estaban en el cuarto

-que hacen todos aquí-dijo enojado, no con ellos, si no con Ulrich, se había ido sin importarle su estado

-ya tranquilo, ya nos vamos-dijo sentido el austriaco

-lo siento...pero quiero estar solo-dijo triste

-adios Odd-dijo Yumi, cuando salieron todos del cuarto, y apago la luz

El rubio empezó a llorar como nunca..., no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya debía ser como las 1:30 de la mañana, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a Ulrich

-llegas tarde-le dijo sollozando

-supongo Sisi insistía en quedarme en su casa-dijo molesto, escucho los sollozos del menor y se sintió horrible, al saber que era su culpa, pero había decidido hacer algo ese día y lo hiba a hacer

-Buenas noches-dijo el italiano, cuando sintió un peso sobre el, cundo abrio los ojos y vio el rostro de Ulrich a milimetros del suyo-que pa...

Ulrich había callado, con un beso al menor...uno sencillo y tierno pero demostraba todo lo que sentian, el rubio correspondio cuando salio de su sorpresa...una ves terminado el castallo se aserco a el oido de el otro y le dijo

-te amo

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::

soy malo la deje hay.

gracias a quienes siguen mi historia

moon-9215:


	7. Chapter 7

todavía no hay un capitulo, donde salga Odd vestido de maid, y Ulrich de sombrerero loco wn¡, asi que todavía no es mío, no se de quien sea, pero cuando lo sepa lo amenazo con un bombón (?) y se lo quito, pero mientras tanto no me pertenece. hago esto sin fines de lucro

advertencia el capitulo contiene lemon

capitulo 7

:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo:::UXO:::uxo.

al día siguiente.

Odd estaba en una tienda, comprando...TACOS¡(tengo hambre entiendan me ...venderan tacos en francia), estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en lo que obvio estaba el aleman pero por primera vez sus pensamientos no eran bonitos...asea el muy idiota, lo beso le dijo que lo queria, casi hacen acto de algo no muy inocente, pero le muy vuelo a repetir idiota se largo antes de terminar diciendole que no queria que se enojara y que lo sentia, y hay en la mañana se lo trato como si nada hubiera pasado...

Tan sumido estaba que no noto como una, una ,una ZORRA (para que mentir) se acerco a el.

-hola pelos parados-le dijo Sisi con una sonrisa arrogante,

-...-Odd la miro con de enojo, que se creia para ir a hablarle despues de que salio con SU Ulrich...suspiro para quitarse el enojo-hola Sisi

-y dime, como esta Ulrich- rio al ver como el rubio la miraba con enojo

-bien supongo-dijo muy forzado no queria decir nada de el castallo frente a ella

-odvio debe estar bien despues de lo que hicimos anoche- su tono soñador era muy falso, aunque el pobre rubio siendo tan ingenuo como era no se dio cuenta y con un tono preocupado y nervioso le dijo

-que hicieron anoche-

-nada solo me iso suya-dijo muy feliz-fue lo mas maravilloso, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo es lo mejor que me haya pasado...que pena que nunca sientas lo mismo-

-si lo he sentido-penso el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos-el hiba a hacerlo con migo despues de acostarse con Sisi-salio corriendo rumbo a la casa de la familia de Jeremy, seguido por una feliz Sisi

-esto no me lo pierdo-

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a un muy enojado Odd

-Ulrich Stern ven aqui-grito, el alemán solo temblo al verlo tan enojado

-yo no fui, fue William-dijo nervioso apuntando al austriaco, que lo miro enojado

-te acostaste con Sisi-el mayor le miro sorprendido, despues vio a la pelinegra que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-no es cierto-dijo indiganado, despues susurro-no llegamos a tanto

-como que a tanto-dijo mas histerico-ayer prácticamente te me declaraste, justo antes de que casi tenemos sexo, y resulta que te habias acostado con Sisi-todos en la sala tenian los ojos abierto incluyendo al alemán, nunca pensaron que Odd diria algo asi

-mira en primera no me grites, en segunda ella me insistia y yo la rechazaba, en tercera le echo algo a mi comido, y en cuarta no puedo creer que desconfies de mi, soy tu mejor amigo-ahora fue el el que le grito

-pues ya no se que eres-dijo molesto,

-chicos creeo que deberían hablar en otra parte- dijo Yumi

-no esta pelean acaba aqui-dijo Ulric-mira me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, sabes que nunca me acostaria con ella, lo de ayer no fue un juego por si te lo preguntas, me gustas desde hace mucho, es mas practicamente desde que te conoci, lo de Yumi fue solo para hacerme creer a mi que no me gustabas...pero no funciono me gustas es mas te amo, y creeme que nunca haria algo que te lastimara,-termino de decir ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, y la molesta de Sisi

-Ulrich yo...

-callate-lo interrumpio- me voy-dijo molesto dirijiendose a su cuarto

-a donde-pregunto Jeremy-

-a Alemania-todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-no te puedes ir-dijo Aelita-Ulrich hibamos a estar juntos este verano

-si princesa, pero no pienso estar donde haya alguien que no me tenga confianza

-Ulrich no te vallas lo sien...

-no lo sientas-interrumpio al rubio- ahora puedes ir divertirte con quien quieras, no me importa si es ese rubio-dijo señalando al Hunter-y tu.-dijo viendo a Sisi-no quiero que vuelas a inventar tonterias sobre mi, y tampoco quiero saber nada de ti lo que resta de las vacaciones-

ya lo se tarde mucho y lo siento...

que les parecio muy cursi

gracias a moon-9215 por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo

y gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia

si tienes preguntas con gusto respondere.

a y una sugerencia...busquen en wattpad una historia llamada amor inmortal...la autora se llama anlumcr


	8. Chapter 8

lamento la demora, es que en primera no llegaba la inspiracion, y cuando llego, bueno pues me castigaron...pero aqui esta¡

code lyoko no me pertenece en es moonscoop,

* * *

-Odd estas bien-le pregunto Yumi al ver a su amigo en ese estado, el rubio tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, aparte de que el poco color que tenia (porque es muy blanquito hay que aceptarlo) habia desaparecido

-Yumi dijo que se hiba-dijo el menor-no quiero que se valla

-no se ira de eso me encargo yo-dijo Yumi decidida antes de ir rumbo a la habitacion de Ulrich

-Odd deverias descansar-dijo Patrick viendo al italiano

-estoy bien-dijo en un tono que denotaba que no estaba bien

-tu mira lo que as causado-dijo Hiroki apuntando a Sisi

-mira mocoso, es culpa suya por no darle lo que tenia a mu querido Ulrich-dijo con ese tonito suyo que hace que todos queramos golpearla

-eres una niña malcriada-dijo Hiroki muy molesto

-como me dijiste mocoso- grito furiosa antes de darle una cachetada al niño dejando a todos sorprendidos y molestos

-eso es por molesto, y esto es...-pero antes de poder darle otro golpe alguien la detuvo, la chica miro molesta al rubio de ojos verdes, pero su mirada cambio de dolor a la vez que el chico le apretaba la mano-como te atreves soy una mujer

-pues lárgate antes de que lo olvide-la ¨mujer¨ se fue de ahí , el chico se incoo a la altura de japones-estas bien-el niño asintio, con sus ojos cristalinos, el golpe si le había dolido en especial por que la muy guguruju (no diré groserías ) le había rasguñado

-gracias-fue el suave murmuro del menor, aunque el rubio sonrió ya que al estar tan cerca logro escucharlo, se inclino un poco para darle un suave beso en sus labios, asiendo que el mayor se ruborizara

-valla nunca había visto a Hunter sonrojarse-dijo Patrick sorprendido, el sabia la fama de play boy, que tenia su amigo

*sonido de golpe fuerte*(que, no hiba a poner el típico bam) se escucho en la habitación donde desde hace tiempo habían estado Yumi y Ulrich, William y Odd fueron los primeros en llegar a la puerta

-Yumi linda estas bien-pregunto William con tono preocupado

la puerta se abrió, y lo que vieron fue a Ulrich Stern con cara de susto

-que paso-pregunto Odd viendo a Ulrich, lo tomo por los hombros y lo jalo asía la habitación, antes de que un jarrón se estrellara contra la pared-pero que esta pasando-pregunto alarmado

-se volvió loca eso paso-dijo/grito Ulrich-agáchate-el mayor jalo al italiano para que quedara debajo de el, antes de que otro jarrón se estrello contra la pared, los trozos de vidrio dieron en la espalda de Ulrich pero no le causo gran daño, aunque claro, al estar protegiendo al rubio con su cuerpo no le paso nada a Odd.

-que le hiciste-pregunto Hiroki desde la puerta, viendo lo que pasaba en la habitación sentado en una silla comiendo palomitas, y a su lado estaba Johnny que estaba tomando un refresco- en serio que le hiciste

-nada-dijo molesto

-dale Yumi, dale-gritaba Johnny como si estuviera viendo lucha libre, todos lo miraron extrañados, el menor al sentir la mirada de todos solo se encogió de hombros-bueno entonces no...

-Stern¡-grito de nuevo la japonesa lansandole no se que cosa de la pared, el castaño tomo la mano del rubio y lo metió al baño, la chica, sonrió de medio lado, se dirijo hacia la puerta del baño, con unas llaves que había sacado de su bolsillo, y serró la puerta, con seguro-ves Odd te dije que no se hiba a ir-dijo con gracia-ahora par de inmaduros arreglen esto-dijo con un tono calmado-ah y otra cosa, Ulrich, Odd esta enfermo de no se que, pero se ve fatal, así que cuídalo, si le pasa algo dinos-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-osea que todo fue actuado-pregunto Aelita sorprendida

-claro Aelita, porque quería golpear a Ulrich-dijo con tono de que en verdad quería hacerlo

-que irónico dijo Jeremy, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados-ya vieron su blusa-todos dirigieron su mirada a Yumi, que tenia en su blusa negra, la frase peace in the world, con letras blancas, y un signo de paz-que irónico-a los demás les bajo una gotita por la sien

* * *

ya que no es muy largo...pero fue lo mejor que pude redactar, tal vez en el próximo cap, halla lemon

se despide yo

gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y a todos lo que se toman la molestia de leer.


	9. Chapter 9

lamento la demora, pero no se no queria subir este cap me daba penita...

a y otra cosa, no se si quedo claro que son vacaciones de inverno...no son de verano, son de invierno ya que la idea me vino por una situacion que paso con mis amigos

code lyoko no me pertenece en es moonscoop,

* * *

FLASH BACK

Ulrich acaba de llegar de las practicas de soccer, tenia que practicar mucho ya que en una semana se llevaria el ultimo partido de Kadic, contra otro de las escuelas de la zona, ya era un orgullo para todo el equipo en ser finalistas, pero en especial para cierto aleman, ya que era capitan del equipo, por lo tanto el sentia que devía esforsarse un poco mas, por eso entrenaba mas tiempo, sus amigos sabian que por esa razon no pasaba mucho tiempo juntos, y ellos intentaban apoyarlo en todo, pero eso no hacia que el rubio italiano, no se sintiera abandonado, porque Jeremy tenia a Aelita, y Hiroki a Jonhy, y el se quedaba solo la mayor parte del como decia, Ulrich llegaba a la habitacion que compartia con Odd, todavia con el uniforme puesto y sudado

-hola Odd-dijo el castaño, pero al ver como el rubio no le hacia caso, se aserco un poco a ver si estaba bien, su amigo usaba los audifono haci que seguro no lo escuchaba, lo movio un poco, asiendo el que italiano se quitara los audiculares y lo mirara-hola-le volvio a decir

-hola Ulrich-le contesto feliz-te fue bien en el estrenamiento-le pregunto el italiano, pero sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver la imagen tan atrayente que presentaba el moreno, y un sonrojo aparecio en sus megillas, el otro le miro confundido al ver como desviaba la miraba

-estas bien-le pregunto preocupado, pero el otro no dijo nada, asi que se aserco y apoyo su frente en la de el, para ver si tenia fiebre pero su temperatur era normal-pues fiebre no es

-estoy bien-le dijo todavia mas sonrojado, ya que su distacia era muy poco, y podia llegar a sentir su aliento en su boca-deverias bañarte apestas-le dijo con broma despues de alejarse, el otro le miro molesto pero no dijo nada, solo sonrio

15 minutos despues salio ya duchado, con el cabello escurriendo, y sin playera, dejando al pobre rubio peor que un tomatito

-oye no has visto mi playera-le pregunto mientras buscaba entre sus cajones, el otro todavia seguian en shock por la imagen-Odd, te sientes bien-le pregunto, su amigo estaba actuando muy raro desde que llego, el menor solo nego, el aleman vio de nuevo los audifonos sobre las orejas el otro y sonrio asercandose a Odd, para quitarle lo audiculares-ya me poner atencion

-damelo-le gritaba el italiano persiguiendolo por la habitacion-vamos Ulrich damelos-le decia entre risas, en una de esas empujo al castaño a su cama, y se subio ensima intentando alcanzar sus presiados audifonos que el castaño cada vez alejaba mas, pero de un momento a otro, la parte baja de ambos se roso, asiendo que el mayor suspirara y el menor se sonrojara a full-Ul..rich..lo si-siento-dijo muy avergonzado , intento pararse, pero el otro se sento, asiendo que el quedara sentado sobre su miembro, lo sujeto de la cintura y lo empezo a mover con algo de fuerza asiendo que gimiera timidamente-ahh ahh Ulrich..que...que haces ahh mmm...deten...detente-apenas y podia hablar, sentia tan bien, el castaño lo tomo suavemente del menton, asiendo que lo mirara , aserco sus rostros dandole un beso, en lo labios, uno suave y sin malas intenciones...

las cosas se calentaron, y paso lo que tuvo que pasar (N/A: pero me da pena asi que lo dejare asi u/u)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-En que piensas-le pregunto el aleman, viendo como el rubio se habia quedado callado

-recuerdas lo que paso hace un mes-le pregunto sonrojado-cuando tu y yo isimos...

-habiamos quedado en no hablar de eso-le dijo el aleman, no tenia ganas de hablar de ese momento, muy a su ´pesar a un despues de todo, no habia podido decirle a Odd sus sentimientos.

-si, bueno sobre eso, tengo algo que decirte-dijo sonrojado el italiano, sacando un papel de su bolsillo

-que pasa?-le pregunto, el otro le dio el papel, leyó lo que aquel papel, pero lo que llamo mas su atencion fue una simple palabra: **POSITIVO**

**-**estas enojado-le pregunto el rubio- Ulrich?-volvio a llamar al no recibir respuesta,

-es en serio?-le pregunto sorprendido-pero como?

-soy don-don-docel-dijo sonrojado-lo siento

-esta bien, supongo que tambien fue mi culpa-dijo el castaño sorprendido-alguien mas sabe de esto?

-no le eh dicho a nadie...Ulrich que vamos a hacer-le pregunto con inocencia,

-no se, aunque supongo que habra que decirles a nuestros padres-dijo el moreno-Yumi abre la puerta necesito aire-dijo todavia sorprendido, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la asiatica

-ya se arreglaron?-

-algo asi-dijo el aleman saliendo de la habitacion rumbo al balcon

-que paso Odd-le pregunto la pelinegra al rubio, este solo le tendio la hoja-aww van a ser padres-dijo enternecida-aunque no son muy jovenes, tal vez salgan en _padre a los 15-dijo ella _ viendo la cara de dsconcierto de Odd-que pasa?

-no estas molesta?-

-no, al contrario ya me imagino al niño, o niña...-decia ella con aire soñador

-Yumi ya los sacaste-dijo Aelita entrando a la habitacion- que es eso-la pelinegra le dio el papel a la pelirrosa-oww que lindos

-tu tambien Aelita-

El castaño entro a la habitacion ya mas calmado. Las dos chicas lo vieron y rapidamente fueron con el, a llenarlo de preguntas...

-yo me acabo de entarar no se nada-dijo el Aleman.

-bien Odd dinos tu...cuantos meses tiene-pregunto Aelita

-tiene quien Aelita?-pregunto Jeremy entrando con los demas a la habitacion

-el bebe que esperan Ulrich y Odd.

-QUE¡

si quedo corto...y raro...no se, en particular me base en un relato que me dijeron,

bueno espero les haya gustado...intentare no tardarme tanto con la conty...pero no es mi culp es de otra scritora, porque yo publico cuando ella publica...y no ah publicado¡

no se que paso con Wade y Petter

gracias a todos lo que len esta historia espero no haberlos decepcionado

bye


End file.
